Zepher
'Appearance' Height: '''4'1 '''Build: '''Lanky and Lean '''Main color: '''Light Brown '''Markings: '''Yellow fringes on his hair '''Skin color: Light Cream Eye style and color: '''Droopy like eyes that are light blue in color '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Three hairs that point down while the rest run mohawk like straight up. Has his dreads tied back which run halfway down his back. '''Other noticeable features: ''-''Necklace:'' Was given to him by Ebony when the twins were born, contains a picture of Ebony and the twins ''-''Ring: His wedding ring, got it when he was 18 but didn't have an "official" wedding -Several cybernetics through out his body, spinal cord and tail are cybernetic due to back issues he has '''Overall clothing style:' Wears a tribal medical jacket that varies in light blue to white in color that is fur lined. Has maroon color pants that have grey bands in the pants that are also fur lined. His shoes are open toed shoes that are light blue and yellow in color. Has metal bangles on his wrist 'Personality' Likes *-Tickering *-Researching ways to better the lives of others *-Reading *-Working with patients *-His family Dislikes *-People stealing his projects or devices *-The Dark Egg Legion *-Loud noises *-Fighting Fav drink: Lemonade Fav food: Toasted Bread and Eggs Personality: ' *-Nervous *-Kinda bashful *-Very gentle and kind *-Understanding *-Social to a degree with his patients *-Looks out for other before himself *-Loving and kind-hearted *-A family man *-Serious about his work and research *-Hard-working *-Loyal *-Passionate with his work 'Abilities and Skills Strengths: *-Very smart when it comes to cybernetics and medicine *-Skill at building and repairing cybernetics *-Pretty resourceful on the medical field Weaknesses: *-A terrible fighter by along shot *-Is a terrible authority figure, people walk all over him 'History' *Grew up in Echidnapolis, in the farmlands on a farm *Met Ebony who defended him from some bullies in kindergarden *Remained friends for years and officially started dating in high school *Did the no pants dance after their prom where Zepher expressed interest in marrying Ebony *Had first encounter with the legion when they attacked the city and stole Zepher's robot XO *Was captured by the legion and were give two choices, die or join. Joined but was mindwiped and only remembered being together as a couple *Became a Warrant Officer, an expert doctor/scientist *Ebony becomes pregnant with Zig and Zag when she is around twenty and has them soon after *Zepher find Fangs in a box after a legion raid four years later, him and Ebony decide to raise her in secret despite everything they've been taught about outsiders *Spend a lot of time raise the kids *Wasn't too happy when Duke finds out about Fangs but allow the friendship to flourish to benefit Fangs *Becomes scared for their lives after the boys get brain damage from the mindwipes despite how many times he plead with the Grandmaster about not doing that to the boys *Works on getting Fangs back home to her village fearing the legion might discover her soon *Successful and returns her to Faith and Gunther but took it hard not having her around anymore *Eventually turns traitor when word gets out how they secretly raised Fangs, go to the Talonrunner Village for protection *Start making devices to help better the village *One night catches a thief by the name of Kaiser stealing and using one of his devices that get stuck to him *After a few days is caught but realizes there isn't much he can do *Few months later, village doctor passes away suddenly, he takes over as the doctor *Start researching more to try to help out the villagers who get ill often also at the same time trying to figure out how to 'fix' his sons *A medicine lady by the name of Chord shows up in the village, offering helping with the ill villagers *Has been working along side with her to help better everything *Zig and Zag are fixed of their brain damage by Chord *Kinda has questions regarding her but has been more focused on what his sons are up to now 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Zepher was original a character that a friend of mine came up with. After a while made him fit into my stories *Used to be just a scientist *Was given ownership of him and have since still kept his connection to Fangs' story *Is really a weakling, he can't fight himself out of a paper bag Category:Minor Characters